


The Box

by VillainousVixen



Series: Show Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: When Bucky wakes up alone, he decides to see what else Steve has hiding in that box of toys.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Show Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Box

Bucky came too slowly in the mornings, never quite aware of his surroundings for several long minutes. He rolled across the wide bed, one arm out, searching, but Steve’s warm body wasn’t beside him.

Steve went running in the morning with Sam, he remembered.

Hard between his thighs, his erection throbbed angrily with the knowledge that Steve wasn’t going to be home anywhere near soon enough to take care of him.

It took a moment, but all at once Bucky remembered the toy he had caught Steve with a few weeks ago. He remembered Steve cleaning it before they’d gone to bed. He’d been fascinated by the way Steve’s hands had looked, so much bigger than the scrawny kid who used to cling to Bucky to keep warm at night. When he’d finished, Steve had put it away. Bucky hadn’t been concentrating though. He’d been too caught up in imagining all the ways that Steve’s new hands could play with him.

Groaning quietly, Bucky pushed himself up, leaning over the edge of the bed. There was a box underneath, and he pulled it out.

Settling back down on the bed, he took the lid off.

Bucky didn’t even know what half the things inside were, although he could make an educated guess. He didn’t even consider the black vibrator Steve had been using; it had been over sixty years, and even he wasn’t brave enough or stupid enough to start with something that thick.

He settled on something skinnier, but longer, that reminded him of the way Steve’s dick had felt in his hands back in Brooklyn. He grabbed the first bottle of lube he found in the box and dropped it back to the floor, settling back against the pillows.

Bucky was only vaguely aware of the front door opening and closing, he was so focussed on the slow hum of the toy in his ass. If he hadn’t been so far gone, he might have stopped. But he was hanging right on the precipice of orgasm.

“Hey, Buck, you up?” Steve’s voice carried through the apartment. Moments later he was pushing the door open, but he stopped in the doorway at the sight. “Whatcha got there, Buck?” he teased, closing the bedroom door behind him. “That one mine?”

“They’re all yours,” Bucky muttered, hand stripping over his erection a little faster. “Wouldn’t know here the hell to get this kinda stuff.”

“When you’re done, I’ll show ya,” Steve offered.

Bucky would have answered, but his orgasm crashed over him, and all he could do was shudder through it.

Steve grinned, leaning over to kiss him, and Bucky was suddenly surrounded by the musky scent of his sweat. Bucky’s dick gave another half-hearted twitch, another spurt of cum landing on his chest.

“Can’t believe I missed the show,” Steve murmured.

“Ya know I can go again,” Bucky replied. “You ridin?”

“Hell, if you’ll let me, I’m ridin’.”

Bucky wrapped a hand around himself, stroking lazily as Steve grabbed the lube and started working himself open. He reached out to touch him, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back again.

“You can, if you want,” Steve told him.

The metal plates caught the light as Bucky moved, considering it, but after a moment he dropped his hand back down to grip the sheets. Steve swallowed around the disappointment, straddling Bucky’s thighs instead. Bucky hadn’t touched him with that hand even once since they’d started doing this again, and he couldn’t explain why that left such a hollow feeling in his chest.

“Ready?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded.

Steve wrapped one hand around Bucky’s length as he sank down, taking him in inch by inch until Bucky’s firm thighs were pressed against his ass.

Even now, with his pecs heaving with every breath, Bucky somehow still expected Steve’s throat to close up at any moment. He was still having a hard time reconciling his Steve with this one. He wrapped flesh fingers around Steve’s hip, using the grip for leverage to thrust up into him.

“How ‘bout you show me what all those things are for?” Bucky muttered, eyes flicking over to the box on the floor.

Steve laughed, shifting his weight just enough to lean over and grab the box, bringing it back up to the bed.

With more co-ordination than Bucky would have thought possible, Steve kept rolling his hips in smooth movements as he rummaged through the box with one hand.

Bucky watched him with fascination, seeing every thought play out across Steve’s face. While he was still waiting for Steve to make up his mind, he let go of his hip and brought his hand up to his chest instead. The swell of Steve’s pec fitted in his hand just like the girls he used to bring home.

“The rack they put on you,” Bucky muttered, thumb and forefinger pinching at one nipple. Steve, who normally reprimanded Bucky for likening his chest to a girl, did nothing but whimper. Bucky pinched a little harder, and he saw the exact moment that Steve made his mind up.

He straightened up, rolling his hips a little faster, and Bucky felt the cool brush of metal as whatever Steve was holding slid across his stomach.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. Steve just grinned at him, wide and innocent, and Bucky couldn’t match that face with the man who was attaching clamps to his own nipples.

“Twist just here, and they get tighter,” Steve told him. “Quick release,” he added, fingers brushing over the button. “But I can take it pretty tight.”

“You like a bit of pain, huh?” Bucky teased, tugging on the chain that was flat against Steve’s chest. Steve just whimpered, slamming his hips down on Bucky’s erection.

“’m close, Buck,” Steve told him.

Bucky moved almost imperceptibly slowly, left hand uncurling from the sheets one finger at a time. When the cool metal wrapped around Steve’s erection, he was gone, orgasm crashing over him and making his whole body convulse with pleasure of it.

Steve rolled away, still trembling with the aftershocks, and Bucky propped himself up on his right arm while his left hand kept working over Steve’s length.

“You like that?” Bucky murmured. Steve whimpered. “You really do. Think you can cum again for me?”

“Christ, Buck, keep touching me like that and I’ll do anything you want,” he answered.

Bucky laughed, hand moving a little faster on Steve’s length for a few more strokes before he pulled away.

Steve hooked his legs around Bucky’s waist as he started pushing inside him again. Heels digging into the small of Bucky’s back, Steve ground his hips against Bucky’s.

Bucky slid his hand up Steve’s chest, tightening the clamps on both sides, watching the way Steve’s pupils went wide at the sensation.

“Faster, Buck,” Steve muttered, trying to lift his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky just smirked at him, thrusting a little harder into Steve.

Steve’s erection throbbed desperately against his stomach, flushed an angry red and weeping pre-cum. Bucky dragged one finger through the cooling pool of Steve’s cum, spreading the mess over his erection.

“’m close, Stevie,” Bucky muttered, hips slamming into Steve harder. Steve couldn’t find the words to answer, just tightening his legs around Bucky’s waist and clenched down around his length until he felt Bucky’s release spurt into him.

Bucky tightened his left hand around Steve’s length, enjoying the sound Steve made, and used the other to tug on the clamps until Steve shuddered his way through another orgasm.

Steve’s fingers were shaking as he reached for the clamps, but he managed to release the grip on both sides. There were angry red marks left on his chest, and Bucky dragged his tongue over the skin just to hear the sound that Steve made.

“I need a shower,” Steve muttered. “Wanna join?”

“I’m in,” Bucky answered.

He studied Steve as he moved around the room, cleaning the toys and putting the box back where Bucky had found it. He tossed his clothes into the hamper, and Bucky moaned as the sight of the rippling muscles in Steve’s back as he moved.

“You remember that winter we shared a bath?” Bucky asked, memory suddenly so vivid it was like he could feel the water against his skin. It had been a cold January, not enough work to keep them both well fed, and he’d boiled enough water to fill the tub. The crappy furnace that was almost as temperamental as Steve’s health was actually working, and they’d been warm for the first time in several aching weeks.

“I could go for a bath, if you prefer?” Steve offered.

Bucky nodded, walking across the room and pressing his chest flush to Steve’s. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to having to look up to his lover, and Steve’s looming height still seemed to make Bucky uneasy. Bucky tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, tugging him down to kiss him.

“C’mon then, Stevie. You still gotta show me where to shop.”

Steve just laughed, following Bucky out to the bathroom. 


End file.
